The present invention relates to a dumbbell rest including a handle and two rotatable cylinders. The cylinders can be rotated open and close for exhibiting the dumbbells in an exercising site or a shop and easily carrying the dumbbells rested therein.
A conventional dumbbell is formed by a bar member and two heavy bodies disposed at two ends of the bar member and having equal weight. Generally the dumbbell is made of metal material. The weight of the dumbbell is divided into several degrees according to the physical ability of different users. When exercising different parts of the body, a user must use a dumbbell with suitable weight so as to avoid injury. The dumbbell is usually rested on a fixed dumbbell rest or placed on a corner and is rarely carried with the user.